


Pitiful Failures

by butcat



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alcohol, Also because it's me and I'm just as perverted, Biting, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Love/Hate, Lust, Multi, Some sexually explicit content because it's Trevor duh, Spanking, Trev and OC treat each other just as badly, Trevor takes care of OC, Violence, a bit too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butcat/pseuds/butcat
Summary: You're on a job with the boys and you fuck up. You fuck up pretty damn bad.With a lot of injuries, you meet up with the boys and they decide that the secluded, safest place for you to go is in Sandy Shores, with a trusted friend of yours who is the closest to a medic they have. Trevor.Trevor obsesses over the fact that he wasn't on the job to save you from the pain.You hate it when he gets all soppy, but you sorta love each other. Sorta.Side note: I have no idea how many chapters there will be for this. It's just what I've been writing when I'm fed up of other stuff. Hope you enjoy! :) PS - (y/f/i) is your first initial, like when they're on a job and they call Trevor just 'T'.





	1. Upsy Daisy

Today was so far filled with _fucking_ annoyances. For the past two weeks, Michael, Franklin, Lester and I teamed up with some other people of our ‘craft’ to do a robbery. Vangelico Jewellery store. All in all, we succeeded, well, they succeeded. Me, being the type to lose control of things when I get too excited or angry, well.. You know where this is going, right? Of course you fuckin’ do. 

Franklin and I had just escaped the store, big bags of money hooked around our shoulders as we sped off on our bikes, “Holy shit! We did it!” Franklin laughed. I grunted in satisfaction, “We sure fuckin’ did, homeboy, now let’s go! We gotta lose the cops!” With that, we began our route to our meeting point where we were going to get our bikes inside the van, drive off and disappear.

What actually happened was as Franklin and I were speeding along; I went off in the wrong direction, “(y/f/initial)! The fuck you doin’?” Franklin shouted through his mic as he continued in the right direction, “Fuckfuckfuck! I forgot that we changed the route; I’ll come ‘round and catch up! Fuck!” I raged and sped up even more, trying to catch up by going around instead of turning back into the traffic. Franklin and Michael sighed over their mics, “You fuckin’ dumbass, go right twice and go down Vespucci Boulevard over the bridge and you’ll catch up with Frank as you go.” Michael dictated with a slight comical tone, “Fuck you, M, I know this city better than you know your kids.” I said through gritted teeth, “Shit dude, that was too much” Franklin muttered as Lester laughed, “Shut the fuck up.” Michael retorted.

“Right, I’m comin’ around!” I shouted down the mic as I took the second right onto the bridge of Vespucci Boulevard. This is where I messed up even more. As I turned very quickly, I crashed straight into a car that was driving down the right side of the bridge. At that moment I overheard Franklin talking, “We’re in the van (y/f/i), we’ll meet you at the storing spot, okay?”. I let out a scream as I flew off of my bike, landed, grazed across the pavement, and hit into the side of the bridge, the left side of my body was crushed against the stone. My bag of money came straight off of my right shoulder and fell through one of the holes in the bridge’s side; I quickly put my left arm out to grab it but ended up not being able to move it, screaming in pain and anger. Everyone was yelling over the radio to me all at the same time, “SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP!” I bellowed, silencing everyone. Lester was the only one to pluck up the courage to speak, “(y/f/i), what happened? Where are you? Are you okay? (y/f/i)?” He questioned gently as I watched three civilians run over to me, asking me if I was okay. I nodded weakly but I lay there, defeated, breathing slowly and deeply, trying to stay conscious, “Les.. I.. I’m sorry, man.” I whispered, “Wha- Hey- (y/f/i), are you okay?” He repeated, this time more pressing.

The person who’s car I hit ran over to me, “I’m gonna call an ambulance! Can you hang on until then?” He kneeled down next to me, “Fuck, we can’t have that. (y/f/i), we’re sending someone to get you, okay?” Lester stated over the mic as the stranger stood up and walked away to make the call, “You’re gonna have to stall or tell him that you’re fine. That’s even if you’re alive.” Using my right arm to push myself, I slowly stood up, leaning against the bridge side. I raised my right hand as much as I could and grunted in pain, “Hey dude! Y- You makin’ the call! I’m okay! I just got a little bit light headed, I’m cool!” I shouted over to the kind guy. He turned around and gasped, “Are you sure that you’re okay? You’re bleeding on the whole left side of your body!” As he said that I heard the crew gasp in my ear and a ‘shit’ from Franklin, “Yeah, seriously, I’m not hurting that bad, they’re just grazes, I bleed a lot, I can ride home and clean myself off, and my bike looks okay, thank you though!” I smiled as wide as I could and began limping over to my bike, trying not to wince because of the pain in my left shoulder and knee. The guy reluctantly hung up on the Hospital.

“No, seriously, can you handle that? You’re arm is screwed up, please let me help you! I feel terrible!” His green eyes looked so sincere. I nodded more vigorously this time, “Honestly, Sir – The only way that you can help me is to pick up my bike and give me $5 for a can of beer, you’ve been awesome” I shook his hand with my right hand, “Also, my shoulder is okay, just a bit bruised.”  
The guy quickly took out his wallet and gave me $5, smiling, “O- Okay, I’m so sorry; I hope your grazes heal over okay and that you sort your shoulder out.” I grinned as the guy picked up my bike and I hopped on it, dropping my left arm onto my lap, “Thank you so much”.  
I started up my dented bike and began slowly riding away, taking my time. “So.. Guys, what the fuck do we do?” I said breathlessly, feeling light headed from the pain, “Well, we all moved to L’s place because we didn’t want to look suspicious.. But there’s only one place that is discreet and has everything a hospital has..” Michael gently spoke over the mic, “Fuck off, no, I’m not going to T’s, I’m bleeding out as it is, he’ll _fucking freak out_ , M.” I pleaded but I knew that I wouldn’t win, “Come to L’s, we’ll take it from there.” Michael stated, I sighed and groaned as I sped up slightly, “And fucking be careful, (y/f/i).” Lester added sternly, “ _Be careful, (y/f/i)_ ” I mocked moodily, getting a laugh from Franklin.


	2. Time To Relocate Me A Shoulder!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew start you look after you.  
> Trevor arrives and.. He starts to freak out.  
> He begins his self-inserted job of being your carer.  
> Get ready for some shoulder crackin' this chapter.  
> And some sort of intimate encounters.

When I arrived at Lester’s, which took a good hour due to me being cautious, they were all waiting for me. I walked into Lester’s house and slowly slumped down against the wall, “I don’t feel too good” I whispered. Michael and Franklin ran over to me, helping me up and guiding me to Lester’s bed. I growled as my back hit the mattress, feeling pain shoot through my left side, “What the FUCK is wrong with my shoulder?!” I shouted. Michael got some ice and put it against my shoulder, I yelped, “If it’s a bruise like you say it is, you might’ve pulled some muscles, ice should help.” He sat down on the bed next to me and put his palm to my head, “You’re burnin’ up, Frank, get (y/n) a wet towel – Right, I’m gonna take your jacket and over shirt off, okay? I’m not bein’ a pervert.” Michael chuckled. I laughed quietly.  
  
I was left lying on the bed in a white, blood covered, tank top, black jeans, and Michael took my scruffy black boots off, “Shit girl, how are you still awake?” Franklin said as he came over and put the wet towel on my forehead, “To be honest with ya, I have no idea.” I scrunched my eyes closed with a hiss. Then it dawned on me, “Guys, I’m so sorry. I fucked this up. I lost my fucking bag of dough. I lost it. It fell in the water under the bridge. Fuck!” I began to panic but Michael held me down, “Shh, (y/n), stop, it’s okay.” He consoled me, “What do you mean? I lost like, $500,000 and I made the task 3 hours longer!” I frowned. Lester wheeled over to the side of my bed and patted my hand, “(y/n), the bag is waterproof and sealed tight, it’s fine, we’ll get it, also, your health is more fucking important, fucking remember that” He scolded me slightly, “Thanks, guys – Do you mind if I try and take a nap?” I asked and got a chorus of “No, course not” in response as everyone moved away and sat down.  
  
Just as I had closed my eyes and began to settle down, someone burst through the door, “What happened? Where is she?!” Trevor stomped his way to the bed and let out a whine, “My god, I~” He sat on the bed at my side where Michael once was. I groaned, “Why did you guys tell him to come here?” I opened my eyes and saw Trevor’s face, contorted with shock and sadness, “He’s the only one who’s good at this shit, the closest to a real medic we have, he’s got a lot of practice” Michael said in a calm tone. Trevor took my left hand in his and I screamed, “Woahwoahwoah! what? What did I do? Wh~” Trevor immediately let go and stood up, backing away, “I think you’ve done more than just bruised your shoulder, (y/n).” Lester stated with furrowed brows. Michael and Franklin gestured to Trevor that he take a look at my injuries.  
  
“Sit up, don’t downplay your injuries, sweetheart, you know I’ll find out soon.” Trevor’s voice was low and gentle, which assured me. I tried my best to sit up but I just fell back down and whimpered, “Hey, let me help” Franklin wrapped his arms around me and slowly sat me up on the edge of the bed, “Thanks, Frank” I smiled. Trevor sat down on my left side carefully, “Right now, tell me what happened and how you feel.” I could see his eyes running up and down my body, examining me, “Um well.. My bike hit a car, I was thrown off of it, grazed along the pavement and I crashed into the side of the bridge, all my left side hurts.. I um.. I can’t really move my left arm at all.” I gulped, hoping that the guys wouldn’t be mad by me downplaying everything to them. Michael shook his head like a disappointed father. Trevor hummed deeply, “Lemme see your arm, you’re gonna hate me for a while so prepare yourself.” He took my arm in his hands and began bending it and moving it. I cried out in pain, “Right, I’m gonna drop it now, don’t hit me.” He stated as he dropped my arm and it just plopped down onto my lap, no movement whatsoever, “Oh shit, your shoulder is fucked up!” Franklin said with wide eyes, “Yup, just as I thought, you’ve dislocated your shoulder, (y/n).” Trevor frowned, “You know what that means.” He looked up at me and took my arm in his hands. I began panicking and stuttering, trying to pull away but I couldn’t. “Stop fuckin’ moving, you’ll make this so much worse, Sugar.” Trevor stood up, “Boys, this is gonna be awkward but compulsory because she’s quite strong and can put up a good fight – (y/n), you need to lie down on the bed. Michael, I need you to hold her legs in place. Frank, hold her head and right arm. I’m gonna relocate me a shoulder!” He clapped as he lay me down on the bed and climbed a top of my groin to hold me down. I felt Michael’s big hands grip my shaking legs. Franklin then came over and held my head and arm down, letting me grip his forearm with my right hand.  
“Fuckfuckfuck, this is gonna be bad, fuck” I cried out and saw Lester look away to his computer screen, obviously not ready to see what was going to happen. As I lay there completely tense, Trevor leaned down and pressed himself against me, his warm sweaty chest was pressing against mine, his mouth was next to my left ear and his hands were holding my left arm and shoulder, “(y/n), shh, it’s okay, come on, it’ll be over soon, just breathe, Princess, okay? Just breathe.” I cried even harder, taking in frantic deep breaths.  
  
“Close your eyes.” Trevor whispered and pressed his dry lips to my cheek. As I closed my eyes I felt Trevor’s grip on my arm and shoulder tighten. My breathing quickened. All of a sudden, Trevor jolted and pushed my shoulder into itself. A loud crack echoed through the room, and I let out a stupendous scream, accidentally kicked Michael in the stomach, and immediately began sobbing, “Ah, shit!” Michael grunted and sat down on the floor to recover. Franklin petted my head for a second and then placed the cold compress back onto my head. As for Trevor, he stayed on top of me, holding my arm in place and whispering to me, “Calm down, relax, it’s done, you’re okay, Princess, come on now, shh” He kissed my cheek a few times and used the cold compress to wipe my face down, removing some of my smudged makeup.  
  
Trevor got off me and lay down next to me on the bed, I shook terribly for a few minutes. I looked over at Michael who had moved to a chair, “I’m so sorry, Michael, I tried to stop myself but it just.. Hurt..” I breathed, “Hey, don’t worry about it, what you just did is more painful than what you did to me.” He smiled. “Trevor, you’re lucky she didn’t vomit.” Lester laughed, making the rest of the group chuckle, “Eh, I’ve had worse happen to me. However, I still have to take her to my house and clean her up.” Trevor looked at me sternly, knowing that I was going to protest, “You don’t have to look after me so much, Trev, I feel bad” I gently hit his arm, “I know I don’t have to, I want to, I do it every time, I will continue” He stroked my arm.


	3. Fatherly Trevor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wants to celebrate the crew's success with some good strong whiskey.  
> Trevor only lets you have a sip.  
> Frank and Lest are surprised at how much he cares for you, Michael already knows.  
> As you leave, you fall and make your injuries worse.  
> It's just.. It's time for you to get home.

Michael walked out of the room and a few minutes later returned with five glasses and a bottle of whiskey, “Well, seein’ as (y/n) didn’t lose her money, let’s celebrate!” He placed the glasses on Lester’s desk, filled each of them and began passing them around. Trevor sat up and took a glass from Michael, and just as Michael was passing my glass to me, he flashed a confused look as Trevor took it from his hand, “Nnnononono, none for you.” He placed the glass on the bedside table, I gave a whimper and sat up slowly, “But.. why?” I pouted, “Because, you’re gonna have some medication for all your injuries, no alcohol for you” Trevor downed his glass of whiskey and smacked his lips with a hiss. I watched needily as he picked up my glass and brought it to his thick lips. Just as he tipped the glass back, I grabbed his forearm with my right hand, “Trev, please can I just have a little bit?” Trevor smirked as he looked down at me, “You can have a sip, and I _mean_ a _sip_. Infact, lemme give it to you”. I frowned, slightly embarrassed by how fatherly Trevor was being in front of everyone, “Jeez, T, she’s not your kid, or at least I sure fuckin’ hope not” Michael laughed as he leaned back in his chair and Trevor shot him a defensive glare, “I’m looking after her, _Michael._ ” His voice was sharp as I felt his right hand press to the small of my back. Franklin and Lester shared an almost surprised look with each other, as if they’d discovered that Trevor isn’t always a monster.

Franklin decided to distract everyone and began chatting with Lester and Michael about the robbery and when they would receive their money, “ _Anyway_ , can I have a sip, please?” I muttered and leaned in towards the glass. Trevor gave in, “Okay, come on.” He pressed the edge of the glass to my lips; I tipped my head back, parted my lips and let the whiskey flow down my throat. I hummed in approval at the cool liquid but that soon stopped as Trevor pulled the glass away, “I said a _sip_ , (y/n).” He tapped my nose with his finger, “I don’t wanna have to deal with you all drowsy on meds and alcohol” He drank the rest so that I couldn’t and put the glass on the side, “Anyway, I’ve gotta get you home before nightfall, you need some sleep, cupcake.”

Trevor stood up, stretched and looked down at me, “You okay to get up? I’ll start the truck so we can get goin’ fast.” I nodded and he started walking out, “I’ll see you ladies soon! Hey Lest, tell me about your guys’ next shindig, I’m in, especially if she is.” Trevor nodded towards Lester as he backed out the door, “Sure thing, Trevor” Lester waved a little. Michael raised his hand and nodded, “See ya soon, T.”. Trevor then held out his fist as he passed Franklin and Franklin laughed, bumping Trevor’s fist with his own, “Catch ya later, homie!” Trevor skulked out of the house and to the car. “I guess I’ll be seein’ you guys whenever.” I smiled at the three men, “Yeah, when Trevor finally decides you’re allowed to do things yo’self.” Franklin chuckled, “Call me if he gets too clingy and we can do somethin’, cool?” He smiled sincerely and I laughed, “Yeah, cool, Frank.”

“Right, I better get goin’, I’m super tired – Thanks for today guys!” I hoisted myself up using the bed side table with a grunt and Michael rushed over to me, gently holding my hip, “(y/n), you call me if you need anything, I’ll come right over.” He rubbed my back and I smiled, “You lot are lovely for a group of criminals, and don’t worry Mike, I will.” As I began walking, a sharp pain shot through my body, “Fuck.” I spat but kept continuing to walk slowly. Michael, Lester and Franklin were chatting but I knew that they were keeping an eye on me. I was almost at the door of the room when my left knee gave way and I fell straight to the floor, hitting into the wall on my left on the way down. I let out a yelp as Michael and Franklin ran over to me, cursing under their breath, “You okay, (y/n)?!” Franklin pressed as he and Michael lifted me up, “Yeah, well, sorta” I whimpered, tears forming in my eyes, “You two should take her to the car.” Lester suggested and they both nodded.  
As they found a comfortable position for me to walk in, I heard Trevor shout from outside, “Come on, sweet cheeks, we ain’t got all night!” That made my blood boil, Trevor somehow has the worst ability of forgetting how much pain someone is in, “You’re FUCKING LUCKY that I can hardly walk, you piece of shit!” I roared, hurting my throat. Michael and Frank jumped, “Damn girl, y’know what, I ain’t worried about you bein’ with him. You’s is made for eachother” Franklin snickered as they brought me outside to a confused Trevor.

“What’s up, hon?” He strained as he pushed my bike over the edge into the cargo bed of his truck with a clang, “She fucking fell over into the wall trying to walk, that’s what’s up” Michael frowned, “Wait, what?” Trevor turned towards us quickly, a worried expression painted onto his dirty face. He saw me being held up by his friends, tears running down my face, “Oh no.. Baby, you said you’d be okay to walk, I woulda helped!” His guilty face worsened as he saw slight carpet burn on my face, “Sorry, T, I really wanted to try and walk.” I looked at the floor, “Can we get home now? Please?” I muttered and Trevor nodded, “O’course, (y/n) – Give her here.” The guys let go and I wobbled my way into Trevor’s arms, “See ya soon guys..” I planted my face in his chest and looked up to catch Trevor mouthing something to Michael, but decided not to ask yet. Trevor picked me up and sat me down in the Bodhi, ran around to the other side and climbed in, “Let’s get goin’, darlin’.” I waved to Mike and Franklin as we drove away.


	4. Doctor, Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Trevor head off to Sandy Shores.  
> Trevor stops off for supplies.. And other things.  
> "Doctor Philips will see you now, Sweetheart."
> 
> Sorry for the wait, I was totally stumped on how to write this chapter!  
> I hope I write Trevor well and well.. that my writing is good in general :)  
> Feedback would be appreciated, I think, haha

I groaned loudly, adjusting my position so that I was no longer resting on the destroyed left half of my body, and I curled up in the seat, leaning back slightly against and away from Trevor as he drove rather quickly through the city. The warm evening air made its way up under my tank top and through my shoulder length hair, “Hey, I- I’m sorry for assuming that you could walk after having so much shit happen to your body.” Trevor mumbled softly, concentrating on the road. I turned my head to the left to look at him, “It was stupid of me for downplaying my injuries and thinking I was more capable than I am.. I think that a lot.” I laughed and faced away, closing my eyes. I felt a chuckle from Trevor, “Sweetheart, I think you’re a _lot_ more capable than _you_ even think you are.” His arm hooked around my front, pulling my top half into his lap so that I could lie in his arms, “Thanks, Trev..” I trailed off, the warmth of Trevor’s chest surrounding me and his heartbeat lulling me to sleep – There is always something about the long drive from LS to Sandy Shores that is so comforting and perfect.

I awoke in the truck. Alone. Outside of a convenience store on Joshua Road. At sunset. My skin felt like it was burning. With a pained grunt, I carefully sat up, peeling my scabbed arm and face from the truck seats and wiping the saliva from my left cheek, “Eugh, what the fuck? Trevor?” I called out, pushing the truck door open and examining my surroundings. Some scrawny hicks looked me up and down, murmuring to one another and laughing. I narrowed my eyes at them, slammed the door, and slowly but steadily made my way into the convenience store. As I did I heard the cashier nervously babbling, “Uhh- I- I- Yes- Yes we do, Sir, let me just- Yes, Sir, I can get some more from the back!”. As I turned the corner into the far right aisle, I spotted Trevor, towering over a much smaller blonde male cashier, who had just ran into the back room. I cocked my head to the side, “What’re you doing?” Earning a jump from Trevor who turned to me, holding two baskets filled to the brim with different items.

“You aren’t robbing the place are you?” I took a step forward, examining the baskets. Trevor shook his head, placing them on the floor, “And _why_ would I do that? I can be a good boy _sometimes_ , (y/n).” His voice was calm but defensive and his chestnut eyes scanned over my injuries, “Oh baby, I’m gonna fix you up real nice, don’t worry – Doctor Phillips is here to save ya!” Trevor gave me a positive grin. I gave a shrug as Trevor turned to a shelf and snatched a few boxes of plasters and bandages from it, and I began to wander around the store, seeing if I wanted anything. Turning the corner, I heard the cashier run back to Trevor, “Her- Here’s what ya asked for, Sir! There was only four left, So- Sorry about that.” His voice wavered. I chuckled to myself as Trevor let out a low sigh and a, “That’s okay, I guess.”. As they walked over to the counter to pay up, I started browsing the shelves, I knew that Trevor would have little to no.. well.. none of anything at his trailer. I grabbed some cheap 2 in 1 shampoo, some camomile body wash, a packet of shavers (in NO way am I using his pube filled razor), and some face wipes.

“Hey, don’t get too much!” Trevor snapped and wagged his finger at me, “Ah, shut up, Trev, you won’t have this at your trailer, and I’m not fuckin’ using your shit.” I frowned in disgust as I dumped the items onto the counter to pay. I turned to make eye contact with the cashier who had wide brown eyes, “Wh- What happened?” He asked lightly, “Oh, I.. I fell off my motorbike..” I looked down, pushing the items towards him to speed him up, “Not that it’s any of your business, boy.” Trevor leaned forward slightly with a blank expression, snaking his arm around my waist and stroking my stomach. The cashier gave a ‘mhmm’ and quickly shoved the last item in the bag, “That’ll b- be 40.. 40.36, please, sir.” The boy quickly raised his hands as Trevor threw the notes into his face, hauling the bags over his strong forearms and striding out of the store, with me limping behind.

“Let me help ya out, sweetheart.” Trevor insisted, dropping the shopping bags in the cargo bed of the truck. He strode over to my hopping self, trying to keep pressure off of my left ankle, “C’mere” He smiled kindly, I let out a squeak as he hooked his arms around me and picked me up, then gently set me down in the seat. “Thanks.. So, what’s with the shopping spree?” I asked as he ran around the truck and got in, “Eh, just some stuff for your stay. Oh, this!” Trevor leaned into the cargo bed, pulling out a black material sling from one of the bags, “Put this on, now preferably, you’ll need to wear it for at least a week to support your shoulder.” I let out an ‘mhmm’ in response, taking the sling from his big hands. As he set of down the road, I turned around and took a peek into some of the bags – Some microwave meals, a mix of vegetarian and meat, bottles of pisswasser, a bottle of whiskey, odd for trevor to have whiskey.. Some cold compresses, some candy, some lemonade, and some... some condoms..

“Hey, sweet cheeks, put the sling on, Doctor’s orders!” Trevor frowned at me, turning the corner swiftly and pulling up outside of his trailer, we both jolted forward a bit when he stopped. I shot Trevor a sultry expression, slightly closing my eyelids and licking my lips, “What? What’s that.. That face for?” He shifted under my gaze, his breathing getting a bit heavier and his voice became rough. I leaned over, picking one of the (FOUR?! And may I mention, four different types!) packets of condoms up and putting it against my bottom lip, dragging it downwards to my chin, “Is this the Doctor’s idea of treatment? If so, I’ll be feeling _much_ better in no time.” I smirked, biting down hard on my bottom lip.

Trevor gulped, “Get inside the trailer. _Now_. I can’t fuck you until.. Ugh. Until I patch you up. _Go_.” He snatched the condom packet out of my hand and got out of the truck. I slowly exited the truck and stumbled towards the trailer. Trevor grabbed all of the shopping bags and ran to the door, kicked it open, and dropped the bags in the kitchen area. I arrived at the door and gave Trevor a smile, which he responded with a horny grunt, “Doctor Philips will see you now, sweetheart.” He licked his lips, making them luscious and shiny, “Can’t wait.” I walked past him and as I did he stroked his left hand down my back and squeezed my ass firmly.


	5. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Hotter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry about the um... VERY long delay.  
> I have educational stuff to get on with.
> 
> Hope this makes up for it!  
> Haven't written in a WHILE so woo.
> 
> This is basically a bit of sexual tension almost, and Trevor babying reader because it makes my heart burst.

Sinking down into the sofa, I glanced around the trailer as Trevor almost threw the bags onto the kitchen side and kicked the front door shut, "Huh, impressive, Trev! It's almost as tidy as I left it a few weeks ago." He shrugged and sat on the edge of the table. There was a loud hiss as he cracked open a bottle of pisswasser, "Yeah... I've been givin' Ronald a few extra bucks to clean it now and then." Trevor took a series of loud gulps before resting the bottle on the table with a throaty sigh. I decided to take this time to actually look at myself, and carefully stood up and made my way into the bathroom, to the mirror. The first things I noticed, which were unmissable, were the cuts and grazes that covered the left side of my face, the white of my left eye was red, and the skin on the whole left side of my body and back, had parts of my jeans, tank top and underwear almost melted into it all. I let out a choked gasp.

I dropped the sling I was holding onto the floor, "I should try and get some of this shit off of me." I grumbled to myself. I sat on the cool linoleum floor of the bathroom, and gently, with my right hand, began pulling at my clothes. When I reached the area where my jeans were a little bit stuck to my skin, I clenched my jaw, and slowly peeled the clothing off. My breathing quickened as the pain grew, "Oh fuck, _oh fuck_ , oh!" My eyes began watering. I whined and took a break, lying back onto the floor. A few seconds later, I opened my eyes and Trevor was standing above me with a furrowed brow, "Did I _not_ tell you that I was gonna be Doctor tonight, _not_ you?" His boots thumped against the floor as he walked back out. I heard a few cupboards opening and shutting along with Trevor grumbling to himself about 'where's the fuckin' alcohol wipes'.

"The last couple times you've gone out doin' shit with the boys, you've cleaned yourself up. I'm happy you can look after yourself but.. Let me take care of you sometimes, huh?" I heard Trevor say from the kitchen area, his voice was soft. I blew a raspberry, rolling onto my right side to try and get up, "I've been worse, T. Remember that knife fight I had with that fuckin' wasted hick at Jack's? The guy that tried to touch me up?" My voice was strained whilst I pushed myself up, "Yes. I fucking remember that _fucking fuck._ " Trevor growled, his opening and shutting of cupboards got louder. "I let you take care of me then! I don't mind you helping me out sometimes, I just- I like doin' it myself now and then, especially when it's not tha- _that_ extreme." 

The sound of Trevor's breathing and boots got closer and he entered the bathroom, witnessing me struggling to get up, my right arm draped over the edge of the sink and my socked feet slipping. He gave an upset shuddering breath, " _Fuck._ I hate seeing you like this, it's not you." He made his way over to me and hooked his left arm around my back and his right arm under my knees, lifting me up with minimal effort. My left arm dropped down, swinging, and I let out a cry, "Trevor!" He quickly held me up with his knee and pulled my arm into my lap. Leaning my head into the crook of Trevor's neck, I inhaled and hummed, "I haven't been this close to you in a while." He placed me down onto the couch with a breathy grunt. Then, with a horrific scraping sound, he dragged a wooden chair over and sat down in front of me.

He sighed as he sat down, leaning his elbows on his knees and looking at me. I watched his dark eyes as they scanned my face and body like he was seeing what needed treating. I coughed and shifted. Trevor got up, walked off, and came back with my sling, "So.." I smiled, feeling the tightness of the cuts on my face as they were stretched, "What's up? Do I look... bad?" I scratched my head. He sat back down, "You look _preeetty_ fuckin' gross, I'm not gonna lie!" He shrugged and shot me a cheeky smirk, "Fuck you." I narrowed my eyes. Trevor moved in closer and gently took hold of my left arm, I let out a hiss, "Okay, I know, but you gotta let me do this. I've gotta get this _shit_ outta your skin."  
"First things first, we've gotta take all the pieces of clothin' off that we can." Trevor calmly stated, "Alright, you got scissors?" I tilted my head. He nodded, taking some small scissors out of the bag he had. He began by cutting around the areas of my clothing that had melted into my skin. He then helped me pull my socks off and moved on to pull my jeans off, then my tank top, then my underwear. Trevor shut his eyes and took a deep breath, "What? We literally have sex, what's wrong?" I suddenly felt the need to try and cover myself up but Trevor stopped me, "It's just- Your body is _so_ fucking bruised." He swallowed hard. With a deep inhale, he picked up some alcohol wipes and some tweezers. I tensed, "Sweetheart, relax, I'll try my best not to hurt you any more than I'll need to." I nodded, clenching my jaw. I groaned and writhed under his grip as Trevor pressed the alcohol wipes into different areas of the grazed skin, "You're hot when you're in pain, y'know that?" He muttered as he carried on, "Cool. Nice to know. Ffffffff-" I stamped my right foot with a loud groan.

Once all of the right areas were saturated, he switched to the tweezers, and started pulling chunks of clothing from my skin, I dug the nails of my right hand into his bicep, growling, "You're pretty lucky, these are biiig pieces - Shouldn't take too long."  
After about an hour, Trevor finished up by pulling the last two pieces from my back. I wiped my watering eyes and took a deep breath, "Thank _fuck_ that's over. Thanks for that, T." I watched him put everything back in the bag and then pull out a box of painkillers, "It's no problemo, beautiful! However, we're not done!" He threw his hands into the air. I rolled my eyes, "What now? _More_ pain?" He laughed, "Depends if you're as delicate as Michael seems to think you are!"

I flopped forward, putting my head into Trevor's lap, and let out a guttural groan, "Do you have to continue? Can't we wait for a little bit?" Feeling his giant warm hand press to the back of my head, I sat up, looking him straight in the face, "I'll be done soon, just gotta suck it up for a little bit longer, princess, okay? Then you can sleep some more." Analysing his sweet but scuffed face, my eyelids drooped and I pressed my lips into a thin line. Trevor raised an eyebrow, his chestnut eyes darkening, "Or... We can _not sleep_ when we're finished.. If... If you want." He smirked, the scar on his top lip stretching a little. My lips formed a smile as I felt his hand bring my face closer to his and he gently pressed his lips to mine.  
A throaty moan rose up in my throat and I wrapped my right arm around Trevor's neck, pulling myself into his lap. Trevor jumped slightly and a high pitched whine left his mouth as our tongues roamed each other's gums and teeth. After a few seconds of some unashamed loud noises, he pushed me away, his mouth wet and red, "Oh, oh my god. I've missed you." Trevor shuddered beneath my naked form. I caught my breath and he placed me back onto the couch, "I gotta clean your face up, 'kay? Also, gotta get you some clothes. But don't worry, I still have a lot of clothes from your stays here... Believe me... You have A LOT of clothes." Trevor got up, adjusting the crotch area of his jeans with a moan. He walked into his bedroom, kicked his boots off, and opened the wardrobe, "Shorts or pants?" He leaned his head out of his room, "Hmm... Pants, the khaki army ones" I replied as I laid back down on the couch.

T made his way back to me, almost tripping over a boot with a 'fuck' as he went. I closed my eyes as I felt his hands pull my army pants up and over my legs to my waist, being careful with my knee, "You're lucky you have this excuse to be this lazy, sweetheart." His voice was low and smooth. I licked my lips, "Maybe I should get hurt more often, huh?" I smiled, opening my eyes as he pulled my shirt over my head. He chuckled, shook his head, and I whimpered as he pulled my left arm through my gray OFF! t-shirt, "There y'go, baby" He whispered, pulling my hair from under my top, "Thanks, Uncle T." I carefully put my sling on and Trevor gave me a kiss on the head. He sat down next to me, the couch creaking under our weight. I turned the TV onto Impotent Rage, and T began cleaning my face up, wiping away all of the blood and gross discharge from the cuts with his tongue between his teeth.

"Hey T, wanna go out for dinner tomorrow?" I asked sheepishly. His lips curved into a small smile, "Sure thing, princess."


End file.
